mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-86.0.80.15-20130211165239/@comment-15617-20130211191031
1. Oh it's still a reason. Just because someone no longer works on the show doesn't mean you can throw out original ideas like that (I opposed Cadence and now she's in neutral range). That's like if, using anime as an example, Oda left One Piece and some guy decided to make it a romantic adventure where Nami and Luffy started dating. I'm not so sure...my issue with using the Faust-excuse is that, as before, I'm starting to see it becoming proverbial...that every. single. time. somebody doesn't like something the writers are doing, you can bet that one of the big reasons is because this goes against what she intended -- when it starts becoming a ready excuse like that which can be used whenever somebody doesn't like a chance, that's a problem. I don't know - Their really isn't much more to be said about this, but I feel it's an excuse that's starting to be abused too much -- as before, if Faust really stayed on board, we would have a very different canon, and I happen to like many of the things the show did which may have never happened if she stayed on board (e.g. No Discord? As far as I can tell, she never intended someone like him) We're arguing hypotheticals (i.e. what the show versus what it could have been), which feels flimsy. 2. Yeah, they expressed it like crazy...during season 3 (again, commercials don't really count as build up). And if the argument is being special, wouldn't all six be considered special since, you know, they are the only ones who can use the elements. Don't see them getting any special treatment. On number 2, I'll admit I didn't go very deep -- yes, I can perfectly understand that their should have been more foreshadowing into this because, either this is extremely bad executioning, or this really was thrown in halfway; originally, my expectation for Season 3 would be an overarching season due to the short episodes...Sombra would be a recurring Sauron-like villain where we would see little bits of his malevolent presence all throughout (most people thought Trixie was controlled by him), and most importantly, we would learn more and more about Celestia's black book and Twilight's "next level studies".....final episode of the season, and nothing of the sort happened at all. That their should have been more foreshadowing if this really was planned all along, or that people don't like the idea of Twilight getting this because of "destiny"....I can see the frustration there -- again, given that it's more likely that this really was thrown in halfway, the writers can weave this as if it really were "planned all along" and subjective nothings turn into foreshadowing that everyone should have expected....Basically, the writers can cover their own butts in such a way that nobody would have been able to tell the difference that this was thrown in halfway, though in their defense, this idea probably didn't come from them but someone else (the toy department, some bigwigs daughter, or whoever). That's my reasoning - that it doesn't matter who came up with these ideas because the writers can execute them in a creative and entertaining way as if it really were 'planned all along'. 3. I feel as if I should explain this more...it personally wouldn't have bothered me as much if there was some legit build up. But there isn't. Twilight has been studying magic, not royal responsibilities. It kind of make sense why people would see her as more of a magician and not a princess that has popped up out of the blue. I mean, imagine (once again using an anime) if Naruto had this dream or focus of becoming a Hokage and upon season 4 he became a Jonin teacher and everyone told him it was his destiny. I already went into this above, but when it comes to Twilight's studies....again, little subjective hints suddenly turn into foreshadowing - Friendship is Witchcraft hilarious said that only Pinkie Pie actually exemplified Laughter...Rarity has been vastly more known for her looking fabulous then ever being Generous, Dashie is brutally Honestly moreso then exemplifying Loyalty, AJ is the "loyalest of friends and most dependable of ponies, and Twilight has always been known for her intelligence/egghead-nes and, yes, leadership then her Magic. This is the kind of stuff I'm talking about - Twilight is the Element of Magic/Friendship...she is known for having immense raw power, but when has that really been her? Twilight's studies are on the Magic of Friendship, she's an adorable book-loving librarian,....really, the fact that she also happens to be good at Magic itself is slapped on compared to all the other things she is known for and good at. Then you have deliberate foreshadowing like Twilight keeping her cool as Cadence instructed her....my point is, the more you get down to it, her Magic is really a small part of her; she is known for her intelligence and leadership vastly more then raw power, and though her magic has indeed seemingly been improving (even though the canon is doing a horrific job of presenting that - Magic Duel was nice in that it presented different levels of power and apparent limits to what unicorns can do, but that was it; I gave up on their being any sort of consistency)....Trixie is the real magician - that Twilight has been becoming better as a leader much more then as a spellcaster, is something I can genuinely see and the writers will certainly take advantage of it pulling this off. Yes, their should have been more legit buildup, but I have confidence they will present things to give the illusion that their was, and if they can do that....well, then it honestly doesn't matter anymore. 4. It is painfully obvious who caused Derpy to go under (whiny parents and Hasbro caving). It's even more obvious that this was their marketing idea. Of course I do agree it shouldn't matter who's idea it is, but if the whole point of it was to market it for toys, that's not good intentions for the show. Now, as I've stated many times before, I do not think this will fail as hard as everyone says it will, I just don't think it'll be a AAA episode. Now if it does fail, I sure won't be the guy gloating, cause that's definately not the way to go with this and will lead to more rage and arguments and nothing will get done. If the show does sink, we always have 64 episodes to go back to (more than many other shows) and have those to go off of. Optimism is key, though there should be some form of skepticism so there isn't a dissapointment if it does fail. I'm more neutral to the idea and even found some reasons why it will work, but at the same time, it still seems iffy. We have 6 days to find out how it works. I've said it before, I'll say it again...let's enjoy the ride for what it is -- I have no idea if any of this is going to work out either...I'd rather prefer them not go down the route of Alicorns or HiE either; but they are....I'm not saying their shouldn't be skepticism....do I think it will be a AAA episode as well? Honestly, I haven't given thought to that...I expect some people to be pleasently surprised, and I will probably enjoy it....but I"m not a fortune teller anymore then anyone else.